1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for providing a changing room and/or bathroom space on a watercraft. More specifically, a lounge chair is configured to open, with aid of gas or air shocks in certain embodiments, to reveal a changing room and/or bathroom space. On opening, a header bracket is released, in certain embodiments with aid of gas or air shocks, whereby the cover fabric is deployed around the revealed space.
2. Description of the Related Art